


A cellphone and the moon

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Yachi Madoka was a serious woman and one that definitely didn't walk around telling people just how attractive she thought they were.Her four years old daughter, Hitoka, was the one who accidentally did the job that day.Based onthis prompt, with slight variations





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un teléfono y la media luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987734) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12). 



> I wrote this february from last year, but gosh i still love this ship sm i had to translate it! And I know its very cracky, but listen, two completally different divorsed women who by fate end up together could make a great ship (plus the fact that tsukki + yachi being siblings is a hilarious thought)

Madoka loved being with her daughter, even tho her face didn't say that. Her assistant always told her that when she was on the street with Hitoka she looked almost angry, but that was just a façade that she had to maintain, no matter the place. Even when she walked down the street with her four year old daughter.

 They went to a big shop, waiting to find good wear for her child. She carried her by the hand while she looked on different shelves, and finally decided to ask the staff if they had something of her size. She went to the nearest woman in uniform and touched her shoulder.

 The woman turned and Madoka chocked on her words when she saw her face. Her hair was light brown and short and her smile was radiant and serene, like the moon. She cleared out her throat when she saw her raising a fine eyebrow, confused by the sudden silence, and said:

 —Excuse me, but do you sell children's clothing here?

 The woman -Tsukishima, according to her chest plaque- looked at her daughter for a few seconds and then smiled again.

 —Sure! Follow me please.

 They followed her across the long and wide shop until they reached a small sector with different clothes of different colors.

 —I think these from here would fit nice, judging from her size. Ask me if you need anything else, alright? —And with that, plus a sweet smile, Tsukishima turned around asking an old man if he needed something in special.

 Madoka let go of her daughter's hand so she could look at the different clothes, but secretly her gaze was fixed on the woman from a few seconds ago. It was a very pretty woman and a bit taller than she.

 —Mommy?

 Her smile and eyes were also very pretty, she thought on spite of herself. She couldn't believe herself, to be thinking those things while buying things for her daughter. She had to stop doing that. Even tho the women she met would make it difficult for her.

 —Why are you looking at that miss, mommy?

  _Madoka, stop staring_ , she thought to herself reproachfully. What if somebody saw her? Or worse, that this Tsukishima noted her stare. It's not like she was planning on doing anything else. She wasn't the type to flirt with public workers. Or flirt in general, truly.

 With a sigh she turned to look at her daughter, that half a second ago was grabbing her skirt, but her heart stopped when she didn't saw her anywhere.

 —Hitoka?

 —Sorry, miss... —That was her voice, thought Madoka while turning her head frantically to see where she was. Finally she saw her besides the Tsukishima woman, grabbing her skirt to draw her attention like she did with her.

 —Oh? —Tsukishima crouched so she could be on the same level as her daughter, and Madoka wasn’t fast enough to interrupt that moment—. What's wrong, sweetheart? —Small Hitoka smiled.

 —My mommy thinks you are very pretty!

 Madoka could feel how her soul escaped her body in that exact second. She couldn't believe something like that was happening to her. She unconsciously frowned when the other woman looked surprised from her daughter to her, but ended up bewildered when, instead of looking annoyed or do something else, Tsukishima smiled. She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

 —Well, —She started, alerting the two Yachi—, tell your mommy I also think she's pretty.

 —Okay! —Hitoka made a small bow and went to her mother, repeating with emotion what the woman said to her, without knowing that she did, in fact, heard what she said. And she was very confused and blushing by the sudden event.

 The worst part is that she was now looking at her, with the same smile that reached her eyes, until she bowed her head and turned around. What just happened?

 The next minutes that they spent choosing the clothes and went to buy them went very slowly, and Madoka didn't stop looking at her daughter, without wanting to cause another scene. After that they went to eat some ice cream and finally went home. The woman wanted to say that she stopped thinking about that strange Tsukishima, but she couldn't help but doing it after what happened.

 Sitting on the couch she sighed, trying to stop thinking about that and look at what she bought instead. She thought that finally her tortuous day was over, when suddenly a piece of paper fell from the clothes. She looked at it with curiosity, until she realized it was a phone number, plus the small drawing on a moon besides it.

 

* * *

 

 —And that's how I met your mother. —Finished the older Tsukishima, 13 years later, while dinning with her family and their partners. Kiyoko was the one who came up with the question, and Madoka had been in charge of relating their story.

 —The first time we saw each other, actually. —Corrected her, raising an eyebrow—. It wasn't till several months later that we officially met, but yes.

 —Wow...—Whispered Tadashi, from his position on the couch pressed against his boyfriend Kei. From the other side of the couch, Kiyoko looked at her girlfriend, resting on her arm.

 —So it was all thanks to you?

 Hitoka avoided her gaze with a blush on her cheeks. She shook her hands, somewhat embarrassed.

 —Yeah, I guess.

 The dark haired woman smiled at her, amused, while Tadashi covered his laugh with his hand. Kei already herd the story a couple of times now, but listening in that way, in that strange family dinner with his boyfriend and others, made the experience much more interesting. The freckled one said something that he didn't catch, but he still laughed when Hitoka turned even redder than before.

 On the other side of the room the two older women looked over her children in silence, one with a smile and the other with a subtle raised eyebrow, but the two of them with affection. And while the others were focused on their own conversation, they held hands behind their seats, while sharing a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please keep in mind this ship ! someday furudate will reveal tsukishima's mom real name that that day ill write them again ([even tho my bets are on Tsukishima Izumi](http://tanis-drawings.tumblr.com/post/157966520409/yachi-madoka-x-tsukishima-izumi-based-on-this)), but till then i only have as maximum an episode of reference ;w;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
